futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Fighter's Future)
2010s 2018 * August 25, 2018: '''Arizona Senator John McCain dies at 81. * '''August 27, 2018: '''Arizona Governor Doug Ducey announces that Jon Kyl will take John McCain Senate Seat. * '''November 6, 2018: The 2018 U.S. Midterms are held. Democrats take the senate 51-49 and Democrats also take the house. ** Arizona (Senate): '''Democrat Kristen Simena defeats Republican Martha McSally. ** '''Tennessee (Senate): '''Democrat Phil Bredesen defeats Republican Marsha Blackburn. This becomes one of biggest upsets of the 2018 midterms. ** '''Nevada (Senate): '''Democrat Jacky Rosen defeats Republican Dean Heller. ** '''Missouri (Senate): Republican Josh Hawley defeats Democrat Claire McCaskill. ** Texas (Senate): Republican Ted Cruz defeats Democrat Beto O' Rourke. ** California (Senate): '''Democrat Dianne Feinstein defeats Democrat Kevin De Leon. ** '''California (Gubernatorial): '''Democrat Gavin Newsom defeats Republican TBD. 2019 * '''January 2, 2019: '''Former Vice President Joe Biden announces his 2020 presidential campaign, he is endorsed by former President Barack Obama, 2016 Democratic Nominee Hillary Clinton, and other well-known democrats. * '''February 6, 2019: United States President Donald Trump is impeached, due to evidence found that Russian hackers hacked the 2016 election. After President Donald Trump was impeached, Vice President Mike Pence is sworn in as the 46th President of the United States. * March 8, 2019: '''Captain Marvel is released in theaters. * '''March 15, 2019: '''California Senator Kamala Harris announces her run for the presidency in 2020. * '''May 3, 2019: ** Avengers 4 is released in theaters. ** Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders announces his run of the presidency in 2020. * May 24, 2019: Minecraft: Survive is released in theaters. * June 12, 2019: Canadian Rapper Drake releases his sixth studio album, Frank. * June 14, 2019: '''Massachusetts Senator Elizabeth Warren announces her run of the presidency in 2020. * '''June 23, 2019: '''Canadian Singer Justin Bieber releases his fifth studio album, Love & Feelings. It becomes one of the hottest albums of 2019, with mixed views by critics. * '''July 5, 2019: Spider-Man: Far from Home is released in theaters. * July 11, 2019: '''Tulsi Gabbard announces her run of the presidency in 2020. * '''August 1, 2019: United States President Mike Pence announces his run for the upcoming 2020 presidential election, he gains support with strong religious voters, the Trump base and the Establishment. His slogan is "Pence makes sense!" * September 14, 2019: '''Elder Scrolls VI: Valenhood is released on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. * '''October 21, 2019: '''The 2019 Canadian federal election was held. The Liberal Party keeps their majority, but the Conservative Party gained a lot of seats. * '''November 5, 2019: '''Frozen 2 is released in theaters. 2020s 2020 * '''March 17, 2020: '''The Flash is released in theaters. * '''May 3, 2020: Cartoon Network airs the first episode of Dexter Laboratory (2020 Reboot) * May 26, 2020: '''British Band 'Gorillaz' releases their sixth studio album 'The Norillaz' featuring Treddie Redd, Justin Bieber, Kendrick Lamar and Katy Perry. * '''June 15, 2020: The Republican Primaries are held. Incumbent President Mike Pence wins the Republican Primary in a landslide against former Arizona senator, Jeff Flake. Mike Pence announces that his running mate is UN Ambassador to Russia, Jon Huntsman Jr. * July 3, 2020: '''The Democratic Primaries are held. Former Vice President Joe Biden wins the Democratic Primary narrowly against Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders. Joe Biden announces that his running mate is New Jersey senator, Cory Booker. * '''September 14, 2020: Miami Rapper Lil Pump releases his third studio album, Pumpin'. He features Rappers Smokepurpp, 6ix9ine and Lil Uzi Vert. * November 3, 2020: '''The 2020 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** '''2020 presidential election: '''The Democratic Ticket of Joe Biden and Cory Booker defeats The Republican Ticket of Mike Pence and Jon Huntsman Jr. ** '''North Carolina (Senate): '''Democrat Kay Hagan defeats Republican Thom Tillis. ** '''Arizona (Special Senate: Democrat Ruben Gallego defeats Republican Keli Ward. ** Georgia (Senate): '''Democrat Michelle Nunn defeats Republican David Perdue. ** '''Colorado (Senate): '''Democrat John Hickenlooper defeats Republican Cory Gardner. ** '''Kentucky (Senate): '''Democrat Allison Grimes defeats Republican Mitch McConnell. ** '''North Carolina (Governor): Democrat Roy Cooper defeats Republican Dan Forest. ** Utah (Governor): Democrat Jenny Wilson defeats Republican Evan McMullin. * November 15, 2020: '''Sony releases the PlayStation 5 for $399. * '''November 22, 2020: Microsoft releases the Xbox i for $350. 2021 * January 20, 2021: '''President-elect Joe Biden and Vice President-elect Cory Booker is inaugurated as president and vice president. Former presidents Barack Obama, George W. Bush and Bill Clinton all intend his inauguration. * '''January 22, 2021: President Joe Biden chooses Former First Daughter Chelsea Clinton as Secretary of State. * March 18, 2021: '''Compton Rapper Kendrick Lamar releases his fifth studio album 'Ain't Easy'. It's gets high ratings by critics. * '''May 25, 2021: '''Cartoon Network airs the first episode of "Minecraft" * '''July 19, 2021: '''Deadpool 3 is released to theaters. * '''August 3, 2021: Kurdistan becomes a sovereign state from Iraq. * August 21, 2021: '''Super Mario Odyssey 2 is released for the Nintendo Switch. * '''October 2, 2021: '''Miami Rappers Lil Pump and Smokepurpp form a rap duo "The Gucci Gang!" they announce their first album to be out in early 2022. * '''October 17, 2021: '''SuperGirl is released in theaters. * '''November 1, 2021: Kentucky Senator Rand Paul announces his run for the 2024 presidential election, and also announces that he is not going to run in the 2022 Kentucky Senate Election. Rand Paul becomes the first candidate to announce his campaign. * November 4, 2021: '''American Rapper Post Malone releases third studio album "Post" featuring Lil Skies, Treddie Redd, Fetty Wap, Lil Pump and Smokepurpp. 2022 * '''January 2, 2022: Facebook shuts down, due to how unpopular Facebook is. Facebook CEO Mark Zuckerburg says that he is going to get into politics in the future. * January 14, 2022: '''"The Gucci Gang!" releases their first album "The Gucci Gang!" featuring Rappers Lil Skies and TBD. * '''March 3, 2022: '''Nintendo releases their ninth gen console, the Nintendo NX. It releases with Super Smash Bros. NX and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Adventure. * '''April 7, 2022: '''Black Panther 2 is released in theaters. * '''October 5, 2022: '''Fallout 5 is released on PlayStation 5 and Xbox i. It's set in Detroit and Toronto after a nuclear fallout. * '''October 10, 2022: '''Five Nights is released in theaters, it is based on the video game series Five Nights at Freddy's. * '''November 8, 2022: '''The 2022 U.S. Midterms are held. ** '''Arizona (Senate): '''Democrat Ruben Gallego defeats Republican TBD. ** '''North Carolina (Senate): '''Republican David Rouzer defeats Democratic TBD. ** '''New Hampshire (Senate): '''Republican Scott Brown defeats Democrat Maggie Hassan. ** '''Wisconsin (Senate): '''Republican Mike Gallagher defeats Democrat Gwen Moore. ** '''California (Senate): '''Democrat Kamala Harris defeats Republican TBD. ** '''Kentucky (Senate): Republican Thomas Massie defeats Democrat TBD. * November 21, 2022: '''The FIFA 2022 World Cup is begins and is held in Qatar. * '''November 22, 2022: '''Frozen 3 releases in theaters. * '''December 1, 2022: '''Former Facebook CEO Mark Zuckerburg announces his run for Dianne Feinstein's Senate Seat, as Dianne Feinstein announces her retirement. Zuckerburg gets endorsements from California Senators Feinstein and Harris, California Governor Gavin Newsom, and other California Democrats. * '''December 18, 2022: '''The FIFA 2022 World Cup ends, Japan is the winner. 2023 * '''March 3, 2023: Former Speaker of the House Paul Ryan announces his 2024 presidential run. * July 12, 2023: India surpasses China as the most populated nation. * September 6, 2023: Grand Theft Auto VI is released on PlayStation 5, Xbox i, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It is set in Vice City. * October 21, 2023: '''The 2023 Canadian Federal Election is held, The Conservative Party gain many seats and the Liberal Party loses their Prime Minister-ship, Andrew Scheer becomes the new prime minister of Canada. * '''December 12, 2023: '''Puerto Rico and Samoa become the 51th and 52nd states. 2024 * '''March 17, 2024: '''The 2024 Russian presidential election is held. Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev is elected with 80% of the vote. * '''March 23, 2024: '''Fox Animated Comedies 'Family Guy' and 'The Simpsons' airs their last episodes. * '''June 4, 2024: The RNC is held in Chicago, Illinois. * June 8, 2024: '''The RNC ends, Paul Ryan wins the Republican primary defeating Rand Paul and announces Utah Senator Mike Lee as his running mate. * '''November 5, 2024: The 2024 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** 2024 Presidential Election: '''The Democratic Ticket of Joe Biden and Cory Booker defeats The Republican Ticket of Paul Ryan and Mike Lee. ** '''Arizona (Senate): '''Democrat Krysten Simena defeats Republican Jeff Flake. ** '''California (Senate): '''Democrat Mark Zuckerburg defeats Republican TBD. ** '''Nevada (Senate): '''Democrat Jenny Rosen defeats Republican TBD. ** '''Texas (Senate): Democrat Wendy Davis defeats Republican Ted Cruz. ** Tennessee (Senate): '''Democrat Phil Bredesen defeats Republican TBD. ** '''North Carolina (Governor): Republican Dan Forest defeats Democrat TBD. ** Utah (Senate): '''Republican Jon Huntsman Jr. defeats Democrat TBD. ** '''Utah (Governor): '''Democrat Jenny Wilson defeats Republican TBD. 2025 * '''January 20, 2025: President Joe Biden and Vice President Cory Booker are inauguration for a second term. * January 22, 2025: '''President Joe Biden chooses Oregon Senator Jeff Merkley as Secretary of Transportation. Oregon Governor TBD chooses TBD to be Senator of Oregon. * '''February 14, 2025: '''Eastern European Country Belarus votes to join the Russian Federation, 53-47. * '''July 18, 2025: '''The world's population reaches 8 billion. * '''October 20, 2025: '''Belarus becomes a state of Russia. 2026 * '''March 12, 2026: Former President Bill Clinton dies at age 81. * June 15, 2026: E3 is held in Los Angeles, California. Sony and Microsoft announce their 10th generation consoles, the PlayStation 6 and the Xbox iX. * July 4, 2026: '''The United States lands it's first person on Mars. * '''November 3, 2026: The 2026 U.S. Midterms are held. ** Colorado (Senate): '''Democrat Jared Polis defeats Republican Cory Gardner. ** '''Kentucky (Senate): '''Republican TBD defeats Democrat Allison Grimes. ** '''North Carolina (Senate): '''Democrat Kay Hagan defeats Republican TBD. ** '''Georgia (Senate): Republican Austin Scott defeats Democrat Michelle Nunn. 2027 * March 1, 2027: Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan form the Central Asian Federation. * May 17, 2027: '''Comedy Central's Animated Comedy 'South Park' airs it's last episode. * '''November 14, 2027: '''The PlayStation 6 releases for $499. * '''November 15, 2027: '''The Xbox iX releases for $350. 2028 * '''March 13, 2027: '''Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi and South Sudan form the East African Federation. * '''November 7, 2028: The 2028 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** 2028 Presidential Election: '''The Democratic Ticket of Cory Booker and Kamala Harris defeats the Republican Ticket of Marco Rubio and Cory Gardner. 2029 * '''January 20, 2029: President-elect Cory Booker and Vice President-elect Kamala Harris is inaugurated as president and vice president. Former presidents Joe Biden, Barack Obama and George W. Bush all intend his inauguration. 2030s 2030 * April 21, 2030: '''China lands it's the first person on the moon. * '''August 14, 2030: '''Guam and Mariana become the 53th and 54nd states. 2031 * '''January 2, 2031: '''According to a recent poll, 79% of Teenagers in the United States listen to K-Pop and K-Rock. 2032 * '''November 9, 2032: The 2032 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** 2032 Presidential Election: The Republican Ticket of Ben Shapiro and Tom Cotton defeats the Democratic Ticket of Cory Booker and Kamala Harris and the Progress Ticket of TBD and TBD. 2033 * January 20, 2033: '''President-elect Ben Shapiro and Vice President-elect Tom Cotton is inaugurated as president and vice president. Former presidents Donald Trump, Mike Pence and George W. Bush all intend his inauguration. * '''March 13, 2033: former President Donald J. Trump dies at age 87. * March 15, 2033: '''A funeral is held for former President Donald Trump. Presidents Ben Shapiro, Mike Pence and George W. Bush all intend the funeral, along with other political figures such as Hillary Rodnam Clinton, Chelsea Clinton and Tom Cotton. 2034 2035 * '''September 18, 2035: former President Joe Biden dies at age 93. 2036 * November 4, 2036: The 2036 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** 2036 Presidential Election: The Republican Ticket of Ben Shapiro and Tom Cotton defeat the Democratic Ticket of Kamala Harris and TBD and the Progress Ticket of TBD and TBD. The Left-leaning parties say that this election is rigged. 2037 2038 2039 * July 17, 2039: former President George W. Bush dies at age 93. his funeral is held in Austin, Texas. 2040s 2040 * November 6, 2040: The 2040 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** 2040 Presidential Election: '''The Progress Ticket of Ruben Gallego and Tulsi Gabbard defeats The Republican Ticket of Ivanka Trump and TBD and The Democratic Ticket of TBD and TBD. ** '''Florida (Senate): '''Progress David Hogg defeats Republican Marco Rubio. ** '''Illinois (Senate): '''Democrat Malia Obama defeats Republican TBD. 2041 * '''January 20, 2041: President-elect Ruben Gallego and Vice President-elect Tulsi Gabbard is inaugurated as president and vice president. 2042 * January 7, 2042: The World's population reaches 9 billion. * June 16, 2042: '''The majority of the United States population are Hispanic. 2043 2044 * '''July 6, 2044: '''The People's Republic of China falls. Taiwan (Republic of China) takes back the mainland. 2045 2046 2047 2048 2049 2050s 2050 * '''January 23, 2050: '''Nigeria surpasses the United States as the 3rd most populous nation. * '''August 7, 2050: '''The Republic of China becomes a developed nation. 2051 2052 2053 2054 2055 2056 * '''November 6, 2056: The 2056 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** 2056 Presidential Election: '''The Progress Ticket of David Hogg and Malia Obama defeats the Republican Ticket of TBD and TBD. 2057 * '''January 20, 2057: President-elect David Hogg and Vice President-elect Malia Obama is inaugurated as president and vice president. 2058 2059 2060s 2060 * May 17, 2060: '''The North Korean Civil War begins - between the DPRK Government, the Rebel Against DPRK Movement and many succession movements. * '''September 2, 2060: '''The Republic of China and South Korea get involved in the North Korean Civil War. * '''November , 2060: '''The 2060 presidential election is held, along with senate, gubernatorial and house elections. results below. ** '''2060 Presidential Election: '''The Republican Ticket of TBD and TBD defeats the Progress Ticket of David Hogg and Malia Obama. This breaks the 20 years wall of Progress Presidents and TBD becomes the first autistic president. 2061 2062 * '''August 19, 2062: The North Korean Civil War ends - North Korea was been annexed by South Korea, Uniting the Korea as one. 2063 * '''June 6, 2063: '''The Bahamas become the 55th U.S. State. 2064 2065 2066 2067 2068 * '''July 15, 2068: '''South Africa lands it's first person on the moon. 2069 2070s 2070 2071 * '''March 12, 2071: '''The Russian Federation falls. Several Nations gain independence such as Republic of Siberia and Republic of Belarus. * '''August 9, 2071: '''The Republic of Russia is formed, it's a federal constitutional republic. 2072 2073 2074 2075 2076 2077 2078 2079 2080s 2080 2081 2082 2083 2084 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090s 2090 2091 2092 2093 2094 2095 2096 2097 2098 2099 2100s Category:Fighter's Future Category:Timeline